Willow Maddox
Willow Maddox is a Senior (Grade 12) at Clearwater High School and recurring character in the sixth season. Willow is very intelligent and goal-oriented. Wanting to go to an Ivy League college, she wants to get all her ducks in a row and won't let anyone get in her way of that. She is also very sweet and values close friendships and female empowerment over boys and drama. She is friends with Kat Whinnes and Brittany Brith. She has a distaste for Micah Quick and Adrianna Jupe. She is currently in a secret relationship with Sophie Clark. She is portrayed by Kiana Brown. Character History Season 6 In Calling All Angels, Willow is first seen at the Clearwater High Newspaper meeting and is told by Kat to cover the trial of Gregory Hooper for her next piece. Willow asks if Kat would go with her to the courthouse to get interviews with jury members, which Kat thinks is a great idea. She later leaves the meeting and looks excited for her large part. She is later seen with Kat working on the paper structure when Adrianna comes in and lets Kat know that she emailed her an article, in which Willow gives her a very dirty glare. When Kat says there's no way she'd ever put the article in the paper, Willow explains that it was very racist due to Adrianna telling people it's okay to not think black people are attractive. Willow tells her she's not mature enough to date since she can't recognize that outer appearance means nothing and exclaims that telling an entire race of people that they aren't attractive to her is discrimination. Willow looks very satisfied when Kat cuts her from the club and tells Adrianna to go ahead when she threatens to tell Principal Hanson, saying that he will back them up on the decision. In Cheap Thrills, Willow and Kat walk up to Micah and explain they're having a therapy meeting after school for anyone who was negatively affected by a photo he posted of himself with a gun after the recent shooting. They invite him, which gets him very upset and calls them snowflakes. Willow gets upset due to his victim-blaming and asks if he's threatening them after he said it's not like he said he was bringing a gun to school. Willow calls him disgusting and they leave, very upset. In What We Started, Willow and Martin talk to Adrianna after her half-hearted apology following her racist remarks and Willow tries to get her to understand by asking how she would feel if she said that she would never talk to any Asian guys because she didn't find any of them attractive. Adrianna starts to retort, but Willow cuts her off and tells her that she's over before walking away. Season 7 In Heatstroke, Willow is seen at work with Peyton and Scott admiring how hot their new manager. Scott tells them that he's his, and Willow says that he's their boss, so they can't go for him and Peyton agrees with her, only to smirk and reveal she doesn't agree and wants to go for him anyway. She then laughs as Scott and Peyton argue over who gets him. She is also seen acting flirty with him later on. In Counting Stars, Willow sees Alicia walking down the hallway and pulls her aside, commenting on how she loves her new haircut. Alicia thanks her and Willow invites her into her office to talk. Alicia is confused and Willow explains she's the new senior editor of the school newspaper, so she gets her own office. Alicia follows her and Willow explains how she's revamping the newspaper and turning it into an app to bring it into the 21st century. Alicia agrees that no one reads the paper, but maybe with the app she'll get more traffic. Willow explains that for the first news story, she wants something gritty and controversial and since, Alicia is at the center of controversy, she wants to interview her. They plan it for later that day and Willow is excited. Alicia later checks out the interview on the app and sees Willow opening the video by introducing herself and the app and then starts talking about Alicia and the accident that she caused, saying that during their interview, she threw any excuse she could at the wall to see which one would stick. This upsets Alicia, who feels like Willow didn't give her a fair chance and turns the video off, deleting the app. In The Game of Love, Willow walks into the news app room and sees Sophie in there, asking if she needs anything. Sophie jumps and is scared at Willow suddenly appearing and Willow apologizes for scaring her, explaining this is the new school app room. Sophie apologizes and says she was just in there to make a call to her ex-girlfriend, commenting how even the newspaper changed while she was gone. Willow asks her if she's okay, and Sophie explains that a lot of things are changing and she's finding it tough to deal with it all. Willow tells her that she understands, but it comes with senior year and will get worse after they graduate and that she's going to have to deal with it. Sophie tells her that she sounds like her therapist and Willow explains that her father is a therapist and that the news app club is looking for members if she wants to join. Sophie tells her she's not very good at writing, but has been doing photography lately and Willow welcomes her to the team, reaching her arm out for a handshake. Sophie is confused and Willow tells her they could always use more photographers and that they will be working very closely together. Sophie then shakes her hand and Willow asks for her phone number, causing Sophie to smile. Willow says it's for the group chat and then stares at Sophie as she puts it into her phone. Sophie then leaves and Willow looks very happy. In Hearts Like Ours, she is studying in the library with Brittany and Chloe for their physics test and Willow complains that she's going to have to re-teach herself all the information over the weekend since she never understood it in the first place. She asks if they want to get together over the weekend to have another study session, and while Chloe is down, Brittany explains she's busy with her family reunion. Chloe makes a remark about how it's not a family reunion if people don't fist fight and dance naked on a table and Brittany tells her that's white people shit, which Willow agrees with. After witnessing a disagreement with Brittany and Ethan, Willow tells that everything goes in one ear and out the other with men. She gives Brittany advice by telling her to sit down with Ethan and tell him she's done with always coming last to him. Appearances Relationships Sophie Clark Main Article: Sophie-Willow Relationship * Start Up: Crushcrushcrush (720) Trivia * She is the new senior editor on the school paper, taking the role from Kat after her graduation, and turning it into an app. * She identifies as bisexual. Quotes * "Kat, do you think you can come with me to the courthouse and help me get some interviews from jury members?" (First Line) * "Telling an entire race of people they aren’t attractive enough for you is discrimination, plain and simple." * "Suppression is never good for the psyche." Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Seniors Category:LGBT Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8